


Ripple Effect

by epne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Murphy's Law, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quiet Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, in this house we hate and have no respect for air mattresses, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: What’s sexier than getting lost, getting in a fight, and then pitching a tent in the middle of the night? To Rey and Ben, nothing apparently.





	Ripple Effect

Rey pinches the bridge of her nose and clenches her teeth in an attempt to keep her mouth shut. Anger bubbles high in her chest as she watches Ben fumble with the map under the glow of the overhead light. So as not to rip the damn thing out of his hands and throw it out the car window Rey shuts her eyes and wills herself to breathe.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to Google maps it?” The words come out stiff and disjointed, spoken as calmly as Rey can muster.

“No, I got it.” Ben folds the map and shoves it under his thigh. “It’s just straight up the road this way until we hit Clarence, then left, then right on Hackamore. We’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay.” Rey flicks off the overhead light as Ben pulls the car back out and onto the road.

The little red numbers on the dash taunt Rey as 10:47 fades into 10:48. 

The pair of them are supposed to be brushing gooey marshmallow fluff off of their teeth right now in a grotty campground washroom. Instead, they’re driving in circles around the countryside because Ben is too fucking stubborn to let Rey use Google God damn maps.

Rey grinds her teeth as Ben maneuvers the car down roads bracketed with fields of sheep and tries not to scream when he accidentally takes Hackberry instead of Hackamore. 

“Okay, this is fine… we’ll just head down this way, circle the block here and we’ll be back on track.” Car stopped on the shoulder of the road again, Ben is back to tracing out lines on the map with his fingers.

Maybe Rey wouldn't be so angry if this were the first time he’d made a wrong turn or stopped to check their progress on the paper map like it’s nineteen fucking ninety nine. However, it is in fact about the eighth wrong turn and the fifth time they’ve had to stop for Ben to examine the map so Rey is almost at her breaking point. 

“Let me put it into Google.”

“I got it now.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” She doesn’t even try to keep her tone light anymore. Instead she lets annoyance saturate the question. 

“Well maybe if someone learned to read a map we wouldn’t be having this problem.” A muscle twitches under Ben’s eye, highlighted by the long shadows cast from the car’s low light.

“Well maybe if someone let me use technology from this _century_ there would be no need for reading outdated pieces of paper.”

“It’s a map Rey. Not a sun compass.”

“And you know what this is?” Rey shoves her phone in front of his face. “A map with directions and a GPS.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Ben shakes his head, nostrils flaring.

“No, you know what’s ridiculous? You insisting that you know where everything is, and that we’ll be there soon, and there’s no need to waste data. Newsflash Benjamin, we’ve been lost for over an hour and you still don’t know where _anything_ is.” Her raised voice doesn’t waver as she curls her hands into white knuckled fists against her jeans.

“Well you know what Rey? I’m driving, you’re supposed to be navigating, but so far all you’ve been doing is getting on my nerves.”

“Yes! _Yes_ , did you just hear yourself? _I_ am supposed to be navigating and _my_ choice of navigation system is right here.” She waves her phone around for emphasis. “But because you’re a stubborn asshole who won’t let me use it we’re lost in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”

“The map is fine. Maybe if you’d learned even the barest of life skills you’d know how to read it.” Ben’s voice isn’t raised like Rey’s, but his words are sharp against the still air of the car.

“Oh, fuck you.” Rey seriously considers slamming her head into the dashboard just for effect. “Sorry for not taking any three thousand year old map reading courses in college. I’ll see that I get to that in my spare time.”

“I can’t even talk to you like this, you’re being crazy.”

“I’m being _crazy_.” Rey isn’t yelling anymore; she just blinks at Ben a couple of times before unbuckling her seatbelt. “Well if I’m so crazy then maybe you’d enjoy this trip better without me.” With that she’s out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Rey can hear Ben from inside the car as she stalks away.

It’s not a cold night, mid-June as it is, but Rey wraps her arms around herself anyways. She fumes—ponytail swinging behind her—as she makes her way down the road, kicking every rock that crosses her path. With no moon in the sky when the rocks fall off the edge of the road into the ditch they may as well be falling off the edge of the earth.

Half a block under her belt Ben’s car creeps up on her. If her silhouette wasn’t illuminated by his headlights, she’d know he was coming from the crunch of gravel under his tires and the mechanical zipping sound of the window rolling down next to her.

“Get in the car.”

Rey doesn’t look at him. She just keeps walking and kicking, letting the rage simmer at the back of her throat. 

“I’m serious, get in the fucking car Rey.” 

Ben drives slowly alongside her, keeping pace.

“I swear I know where we are, if you get back in the car we can be there in ten.”

“You’re gonna get eaten by a coyote.”

“What are you even trying to achieve here? Where are you even going?”

“I swear to god I will get out of this car right now and put you back in here myself.” Rey actually snorts at that one. He wouldn’t dare.

“Please get in the car.”

“Come _on_ , you’ve made your point.”

“If you just get back in the car you can Google maps it.” 

Rey stops walking at that and Ben slams on the breaks next to her, seatbelt engaging. 

With a thumb she keys the campsite name into her phone as she climbs back into the passenger seat.

**3.1 km away.**

Instead of talking Rey lets the AI do it for her as she stews. She’s calmer now, after her walk, but no less angry.

Ben, for his part, steadfastly follows the instructions from the phone, that is, until he doesn’t.

“Oh, Hackamore.” 

They’re stopped at an intersection now and the animated arrow on Rey’s phone points them straight but when Ben puts his turn signal on Rey is forced into breaking her silence. 

“Ben, if you don’t follow this map I will get out of the car right now and I will not get back in. I will call a cab to take me home and I will put the ride on your credit card. That is a promise.” She keeps her voice low and mentally calculates the sum of their five hour drive to the coast in terms of taxi fare. 

If she’s being honest she’s almost a hundred percent sure that no cab driver would even take her that far, but the threat seems to be enough for Ben because he flicks the turn signal off and keeps straight. 

They make it to the campground in a tense silence after that, and Rey _almost_ feels more excited than angry as they finally pull into their campsite. 

When Ben cuts the engine on the car the pair are left in the pitch black. The tension that hung tenuously between them on the drive suddenly overwhelms Rey as it snakes its way down her windpipe and coils heavily in her chest. It’s so staggering that she chokes on it as she stumbles from the car and back out into the night air.

Salt assaults her senses as Rey takes a moment to breathe. Back pressed into the cool shell of Ben’s car she can hear waves lapping at a shoreline nearby and wishes that she could see them, but with the cloud cover so dense tonight that it blots out the stars she can barely see her feet below her. She calms a little as the sound washes over her, and she lets the damp air dissolve the slithering beast in her lungs with a few deep breaths.

The trunk pops and hisses interrupting the sound of the wake and Rey is tossed from her moment of reprieve back into her anger. She stokes the feeling as she thinks about how she could have seen the ocean in the daylight had they not gotten lost, and how they would have had time for a campfire if Ben had just let her use her phone from the start, and how the pair of them could be cuddling in a sleeping bag right now had they just set out earlier in the day. Most of all though she thinks about how she doesn’t want to be angry, about how she wants to go and apologize for overreacting, about how she just wants to forget the whole day and feel balanced again. 

Rey’s eyes burn with frustration, and guilt, and annoyance, and eventually she gives up on trying to think altogether. 

She settles instead for pulling the tent poles out of their bags and sliding the pieces together as her eyes adjust to the darkness. When her skin gets pinched between two of the metal pieces tears leak out of the corners of her eyes and drip off the edge of her jaw. As to not make a sound Rey bites the down on the inside of her cheek until the taste of pennies floods her mouth.

Realistically, she knows that it would be easy. That it would take no more than four steps to go over to Ben—who she can hear unrolling the fabric of the tent somewhere behind her—and to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. That it would take almost no effort to reach out and to find her comfort in his arms, but she doesn’t. Too scared that he’ll push her away or too proud to make the first amends, even Rey isn’t sure. Regardless, she stays put and doesn’t make a peep when she accidentally pinches the same skin between the junction of another set of poles. 

When the poles have all been assembled Rey settles back into the hard packed earth of the campsite and watches as Ben nails stakes into the corners of the tent with his large hands. He—unlike her—had the good sense to turn a lamp on next to him, so Rey is able to track his movements with ease. His hands glow almost white as he works; blue veins cutting harsh lines into the pale skin.

“I’m ready for the poles now,” Ben says quietly. Whether it’s for her benefit or the benefit of the other campers around them Rey doesn’t know. “If you’re finished with them.”

Rey only nods, though she’s sure that Ben can’t see the movement under the cover of night, and gathers up the poles in her arms. 

When they’ve erected the tent, Ben catches her hands in his own. They may not be as pale as his but the angry red mark from where the metal bit into her skin demands to be seen nonetheless.

Ben doesn’t say anything. He only looks at her with concern before he draws the hand with the mark up to his plush mouth and presses a gentle kiss into the injured flesh. 

Rey wants to melt into his touch. She wants to cry and bury herself in his chest. Instead she basks in the tenderness of the moment and lets it stamp out the lingering coal of anger that had been burning at the back of her throat. She then kisses his hands in return—uninjured as they are. A silent apology to follow his.

“I’m sorry.” Ben speaks as she kisses each of his fingertips.

“I’m sorry too.” 

“You don’t have anyt-”

“I do. I overreacted.”

“I’m a stubborn bastard.” 

“You are.” Rey huffs a laugh against his hand. “So am I.”

“I mean it Rey. We should’ve just Googled it from the start. And I shouldn't’ve said you were being crazy.”

“Mmm,” Rey wraps her arms around Ben’s back and presses a kiss into the prominent line of his jaw. “Thank you for apologizing.” 

“Fuck, I’m just such an idiot. What kind of fucking moron even-”

“Hey.” Rey’s quick to cut him off. For all of her issues Rey is well aware that Ben’s got just as many. “Watch it.” She brings her hands up to bracket the sides of his face, smoothing her thumbs along the skin at his temples. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Rey leans up onto her toes to press the sentiment into his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” He says again between kisses. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do.” With a raised eyebrow Rey dares him to challenge her on the matter before she’s back to sucking on his lips and tracing the seam of them with her tongue. 

Ben groans into her mouth, hands fisting into the back of her jacket as their tongues slide together in tandem. For a moment, Rey indulges before inhaling deeply and pulling herself back.

“You can make it up to me later.” Rey breathes the words quietly so that Ben is forced to strain to hear them before smacking him on the ass as quickly as she can.

To avoid his swift hands she darts off towards the car. Tripping over the rock littered dirt in her haste she catches herself on the edge of the trunk. Of course, it wasn’t much of an escape to begin with so it’s to neither one of their surprises that Ben is on her in less than a second. 

Rey squeals as Ben wraps an arm around her waist from behind, lifting her feet off of the ground, before clamping his free hand around her mouth.

“Shh,” he intones lowly. “Other campers, remember?” He licks the shell of her ear—made accessible by her ponytail—as she squirms half-heartedly against his firm grasp. “What if I want to make it up to you now, not later?”

Rey licks the flat of her tongue sloppily against the palm of the hand covering her mouth and Ben seems to get the hint, dropping it to wipe her spit off on his pantleg.

“Well,” Rey leans her head back on his shoulder, feet still dangling in the air. “I’d say that unless you want to fuck out here and get eaten alive by mosquitoes, it’s not going to happen.”

“There’s always the car.”

“Ben,” she says his name slowly. “The sooner you blow that air mattress up, the sooner I’ll blow you.”

Those seem to be the magic words because no sooner are they out of his mouth is he setting her down on her feet and tugging the flat air mattress from the trunk of his car. 

They had brought an electric pump to blow it up with, but it’s far too late to use the noisy machine so Ben is forced to use the hand pump. Rey watches him for a moment as he gets to work, the light from the far off lamp catches against the curve of his bicep under the thin sweater he’s wearing and Rey feels her nipples harden at the display. 

So as not to jump him right there Rey unloads their backpacks then finds herself wandering off to set up the tarp and with every crinkle of the plastic she mentally berates herself for not just fucking Ben in the damn car. 

Thankfully, Ben finishes with the air mattress soon after Rey’s done fidgeting with the tarp. 

She unzips the tent as Ben manages to maneuver the large mattress over from the side of the car and they the pair throw the makeshift bed into the tent’s carnivorous opening with an anti-climactic thunk. It’s slightly crooked inside of the tent but that doesn’t deter Ben from crawling through the entrance and settling himself back onto it. 

Rey squeaks as Ben grabs her wrist and tugs her from where she’s standing outside of the tent down and onto the mattress. She scrambles to sit up but before she can Ben’s rolling on top of her and claiming her mouth with his plush lips and insistent tongue. 

Unable to resist, Rey indulges. 

Threading her fingers through his soft hair and hooking one foot up and around the back of his thigh she gets reacquainted with the feeling of his tongue curled around hers. He tastes vaguely like the soda still sitting in the cup holder of the car and Rey can’t get enough. His body pins hers to the soft mattress and Rey can feel the length of his cock pressed against her stomach when she grinds up into him. 

“Sleeping bag.” Rey struggles with the words when their mouths finally separate, chest heaving. 

Ben ignores her in favour of attaching his mouth to the column of her neck, nipping and sucking his way down to her clavicle.

“Ben,” Rey tries again, tugging at his hair. “ _Sleeping bag_.”

“Fuck a sleeping bag.”

“I’m serious, it’s still in the car.”

Rey thinks she’s won as Ben groans, forehead pressed into her shoulder, and then disentangles himself from her before turning away and towards the still open tent door. But then he starts to zip the flap shut.

“Ben,” she hisses in the dark. 

“I’ll get it later.” Rey hears more than she sees Ben shuck off his sweater. With the tent sealed up the only light comes filtered through the fabric from the lantern sitting on the ground outside. 

“You won’t.”

“Promise.” 

“Fine.” Ben is many things, but he isn’t someone who breaks his promises.

“Now you have exactly ten seconds to take your clothes off or I’m going to rip them off for you.”

“Honestly that’s not very much time and I-”

“Ten,” the single word is followed by the clink of his belt unfastening. 

Rey huffs, pulling off her jacket. She has no doubt that Ben would, in fact, tear her clothes off of her body and that he has strength enough to do it (or at least strength enough to rip her shirt off, the jury’s still out on her jeans) and truth be told it’d be kind of hot, except that she’s quite fond of the shirt she’s got on. Hastily, she scrambles out of the rest of her clothes as Ben continues on with his entirely over dramatic countdown. He reaches zero as she unhooks the clasp of her bra and she just manages to toss the garment aside before he pounces. 

This time when he settles himself down on top of her she can feel the press of his hot member curved up against her abdomen right away. So, as their mouths find each other’s again Rey reaches down to stroke him. She grips him lightly, fingers finding a slow rhythm as she pumps the soft skin, pausing now and then to thumb at the tip as he hardens further under her ministrations. 

“Fuck, _shit_.” Ben’s breath is hot against her face as she twists her hand up under the head of his cock, her palm is dry so her movements stay light as she repeats the motion. 

“Good?”

“Mmm,” the noise is hummed into her neck as he sucks a bruise into the skin there.

He continues down her body licking and sucking until he reaches the base of her sternum pausing to scrape his teeth along the bone. Rey takes the opportunity then to release his cock in favour of threading the fingers of both hands through his soft hair, binding him in place. Ben struggles momentarily against the hold of her hands—not quite understanding the resistance—before he looks up at her in confusion. 

Rey feels her cunt clench around nothing as Ben’s dark eyes glint up at her in the low light of the lamp as he licks the flat of his tongue over the mark he’d just made between her breasts.

“What?” He tugs his head against the hold of her hands. 

“I said I would blow you when you blew up the mattress.” Rey kicks a heel into the pad underneath her meaningfully and they both bounce with the aftershocks of her strike.

“I’m supposed to be making it up to you, sweetheart.” Ben rolls his eyes, fingers tracing her inner thigh.

“Make it up to me by letting me suck you off then.”

“You’re going to kill me.” The words are muffled as he drops his head heavily against the soft skin of her stomach.

“Maybe.” Rey concedes easily, rolling him over and off of her with a shove of her knee.

The faux suede of the bare mattress dips around his shoulders as Rey settles between Ben's legs. He spreads them for her, and his knees hinge off the end of the mattress so that she can slide herself between them. With her own legs folded underneath her as if in prayer pebbles dig into her shins through the thin fabric of the tent flooring. The discomfort of the position melts away though as she takes a moment to admire Ben’s prone form.

He’s a sight that she doesn’t think she’ll ever get over, no matter how long she lives. A combination of brute muscles and elegant lines carved out and perfected by the generations of men and women that came before him. The light from the lantern stretches shadows along the length of his body, highlighting the way his eyelashes flutter when Rey wraps her hand back around the base of his stiff member. 

His cock twitches in her hand as she spits, slicking the length of it. She knows that if she could see it it would be angry and red against the pale expanse of his stomach, but in the darkness she’s left to imagine. 

Steadying the base of his member with one hand she wraps her lips around the head and suckles lightly. Ben groans as she runs her tongue over the tip before flattening it out underneath his length. 

Thick fingers tug the elastic out of her ponytail before sinking into her unrestrained hair, spurring her to take him deeper. Rey gags lightly around the weight of him at the back of her throat as she traces the vein that runs along the underside of his cock with her tongue. The pads of Ben’s fingers press firmly into her scalp as she sets a rhythm, taking him as far down her throat as she can with every down stroke. 

What she can’t fit into her mouth she makes up for with her hands. Both of them work at the base of his cock, twisting in opposite directions, lubricated by the spit that runs down her chin. 

Rey’s jaw aches and her hands chafe along the wiry thatch of hair at the base of his cock, but the moans and curses that come from above her do their part to make up for it. 

As she plays over the tip of his cock she tastes a hint of bitterness on the tip of her tongue. This, she knows, is the beginning of the end. Her hands slide from their position at the base of his throbbing member to settle onto the tops of his thighs and she takes a steading breath through her nose. The muscles under her hands tense as she swallows his length down again. Her throat works tirelessly around him as she swallows over and over, locking him in place in her throat. It takes some effort to moan around him like this but Rey is nothing if not ambitious. Her efforts prove worthwhile when Ben’s hand tightens almost painfully in her hair as the vibrations shake their way through his cock. 

Ben’s leg shakes under one of Rey’s hands and just as she braces herself for the splash of his cum down her throat, she’s pulled off of him with the hand that's laced into her hair. A line of spit connects the tip of his cock with her sloppy lips as she looks up in confusion.

“I need to be in you.” Ben’s voice is hoarse.

“You _were_ in me.” The string of spit snaps heavily against his stomach. 

“In you, in you.” They’re not particularly sexy words, but Rey feels her clit throb and pulse at them nonetheless. 

Rey crawls up the air mattress and settles her knees over Ben’s hips as she reaches down to recapture his cock in her hand. She drags the head of it purposely through the mess between her legs and feels Ben’s abs tense at the contact.

“In me, in me, huh?” 

Ben doesn’t get the chance to respond before Rey’s siding down his considerable length. Of course she’s taken him before—countless times at this point—but she’ll never get used to the feeling of his first intrusion.

She clenches experimentally around him, adjusting to his girth, as her knees sink into the mattress. Taking time to appreciate how right he feels inside of her she leans forwards to suck his bottom lip into her mouth; and if this angle happens to let her grind her clit into his pubic bone then that’s just a happy accident. 

Ben kisses her deeply as the palms of her hands find purchase on his shoulders, but when she tries to draw herself up along the length of his cock, she finds that she can’t. The mattress is too soft under her knees to allow her any sort of purchase and after her third attempt she groans her frustration into his mouth. Seeming to make the connection Ben wraps his broad hands around the naked skin of her back before rolling her over, cock still buried to the hilt inside of her.

The action steals the air from Rey’s lungs as her back hits the mattress, and Ben doesn’t give her time to time to get it back as he thrusts into her. His feet find purchase on the floor of the tent and Rey whines when he reaches down to thumb at her clit as he sets a fast pace. 

Rey would find the sound of his balls smacking her ass with every thrust obscene if she had brain cells left enough to care. As she is though, she really, _really_ doesn’t.

Sparks shoot up the length of her spine as Ben massages relentless circles into the hard nub of flesh at the apex of her thighs and sucks harshly on the skin of her neck. The bottoms of her feet tingle as she wraps both of her legs around the backs of Ben’s thighs to draw him in as deeply as she can. 

She cries out against the night as Ben moves his mouth down from her neck to the aching peaks of her nipples and again as he plays the ignored flesh with the broad expanse of his tongue. 

At the noise Ben shifts on top of her, he shoves the thick fingers of the hand that he’d been using to support himself into her open mouth. His forearm is long enough that he manages to hold himself up with the elbow of the same arm as his other hand continues its relentless assault against her clit. 

“Campers,” Ben scolds against the wet peak of her breast.

Rey would smack him upside the head if she thought she had the mental capacity to coordinate the movements. Ben’s _mother_ could be asleep in the next campsite over and Rey still wouldn't give less of a fuck about the campers around them. She means to tell Ben as much, but his fingers do a brilliant job of muffling her. So, she settles instead for sucking on them as she finds the strength to smooth her own fingers down the rigid muscles at the flat of his back, tracking them as they contract and unspool in time with his thrusts. 

She whimpers and sucks harder at the digits in her mouth as Ben’s hits her angles _just_ the right amount of pressure and the muscles in her stomach tense in anticipation of her orgasm as Ben continues to suck on her needy nipples. She hears him hiss out a breath while his mouth somehow stays attached to the flesh of her chest but doesn’t have the attentional capacity question it as Ben slams into her with a series of particularly hard thrusts. 

Her nails skitter and jump down Ben’s back and the feeling is mirrored on her own as a series of points dig painfully into her flesh. 

Rey frowns, hands sliding from Ben’s back to feel out the mattress underneath her. 

Ben continues to thrust, fingers corking her mouth, as Rey comes to the realization that while yes, she is still technically laying on a mattress, it is completely devoid of air. 

Ben’s thrusts shove her up the flat mattress and rocks from under the tent drag painful lines into her skin.

Unable to speak, Rey pinches the skin of Ben’s shoulder to get his attention.

He stops moving immediately to look down at her. “Okay?”

Rey shakes her head, _no_ , and Ben’s quick to pull his finger from her mouth a panicked look sweeping his face.

Rey speaks before Ben has time to catastrophize. “We popped the fucking mattress.”

“But you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey smooths his sweaty hair back and out of his face so she can read him. “Getting fucked into the ground is just kind of, _not fun_.”

“Fuck.”

“Agreed.” Rey feels his cock throb, still buried in her messy cunt. 

Foreheads pressed together for a moment, the only sound that fills the tent is that of their breathing. 

“There’s always the car.” Ben suggests again.

This time, Rey is far more open to the suggestion.

The pair disentangle themselves from each other as quickly as they can and make the executive decision not to redress before making a break for the car. Public indecency would probably be a concern if Rey’s mind wasn’t so fogged over with want. But it is. So, they run naked from tent to car.

Ben gets to the vehicle first and he catches Rey as she throws herself into the backseat after him. Pine needles and dirt stick to the bottoms of Rey’s feet, but she doesn’t care even a little bit as she hooks her thighs over Ben’s hips.

She seats herself on Ben’s cock as the muscles in her stomach tremble, impaling herself with nowhere near the amount of care she had earlier in the night. The backseat provides a better surface for her knees than the sodding air mattress had anyways, and Rey is able to slide up and down along his length the way she likes. He fills her deeper like this than he had in the tent and she shutters at how good the angle is. 

Instead of taking her nipples into his mouth, this time Ben flicks at them with his thumbs and with damp breath whispers exactly what she needs to hear.

_“You’re so good for me baby.”_

_“Look at you bounce.”_

_“Fuck, your tits kill me.”_

_“So tight around me, like that, like that,_ _fuck_.”

With one hand Rey grabs the assist grip above the window and with the other she circles her clit with two fingers; building up the orgasm that she’d lost sight of in the tent. It takes a moment to settle into a rhythm and to find the precise movements that have the tip Ben’s cock dragging along her front wall just so, but when Rey does manage to sparks burst and explode behind her eyelids as fire courses its way through the veins of her arms.

Ben thrusts up on her down strokes and Rey’s thighs shake uncontrollably as heat pools low in her stomach. Rey keens as Ben pinches her nipples and he doesn’t discourage her noises this time, instead coaxing more of them out of her as he repeats the motion. Alight under Ben’s skilled fingers, Rey’s nipples send coils of heat down to culminate at her clit and she grinds against her unsteady fingers. 

With one final flick of Ben’s thumb against her peaked nipple Rey cries out and is unceremoniously shoved over the edge. She clenches down onto the throbbing length of his cock as her entire body shakes with the cresting wave of her orgasm. The only things that keep Rey tethered to earth are the light patter of rain against the car windows and the feeling of Ben’s hands on her hips as he fucks her through her orgasm and presses frantic kisses into her sweaty face. 

Boneless and spent it takes all that Rey has to wrap her arms around the back of Ben’s neck, his nose finding a home between the hollow of her collarbones as he uses her. So sensitive that the feeling’s almost painful Ben fucks up into her, desperate and uncoordinated. He finishes inside of her with a rush of heat, slamming her soundly down and onto his cock and Rey’s vision whites out as the action grinds her over sensitive clit _hard_ into his pubic bone. 

Rey sobs as she shatters for the second time, clenching around Ben’s slowly softening member—milking whatever cum is left from the length of him.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Ben cradles her to his chest as he smooths his hands down her back. “Okay sweet girl?”

Rey’s head feels as light and as empty as a ping pong ball, but it still takes most of the energy she has to nod as the muscles in the back of her neck jump and seize. 

“I’m gonna go get a towel from the tent, okay? Don’t move.” Ben says as he pulls his cock from her and settles her along the length of the backseat. 

Rey’s abs ache and Ben’s cum leak down her thighs as she laughs lightly. _As if she could move._

Her eyelids flutter heavily, and it feels like an eternity before Ben’s climbing back into the car. His naked thigh presses coolly against her foot and when she doesn’t feel the rasp of a towel between her legs, she cracks an eye open.

“Do you want the bad news or the good news?” 

“There’s bad news?”

Rey pushes herself up on unsteady arms and scoots over to Ben. It’s only then that she notices how _wet_ he is. His naked body glistens in the low light and water glues his fringe is flat against his forehead. 

“The bad news is that _apparently_ we didn’t close the tent door when we relocated, so all of our stuff is soaked.” The window next to Ben's head is fogged from their fucking, but Ben wipes the condensation away with a forearm to uncover the rivulets of water that are running down the outside of the car. “The good news,” he continues, “is that the sleeping bags are in the trunk so at least we won’t freeze.”

“Fuck me.” Rey lets her skull thunk back against the head rest behind her.

“Seeing as that’s how we ended up in this situation, I don’t think that’s the _best_ idea right now.”

“Not funny Ben.” Rey covers her face with both hands.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll just put the seats down and we’ll do some car camping. Hipsters do it all the time.” Ben wraps a heavy arm around Rey’s shoulder pulling her into his chest for a quiet moment before he gets back out of the car to set up their second bed of the night.

While Ben’s occupied Rey climbs over the centre console and into the front seat in search of napkins. She finds some eventually in the passenger side door and does a bang-up job of cleaning the now tacky cum out from between her legs. Silently, she sends up a quiet prayer that she’s not in for her 4th UTI of the year but has a feeling that it falls on deaf ears. 

Done with the set up, Ben calls her into the back and Rey crawls over the centre console once again. She scoots into the open sleeping bag on top of the collapsed seats and feels Ben fit himself in behind her. Damp, his skin sticks to hers as she settles back into the safety of his embrace. 

Rey shuts her tired eyes and tries not to compare what she built this trip up to be in her mind with what’s happened since they left home this morning. She tries to focus instead on the solid press of Ben’s chest against her back and the slow movements of his fingers tracing circles into her stomach.

“I’m never going camping with you again.” Her voice sounds entirely too fond to be taken seriously, even to her own ears.

“Never?” Ben presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Opened a new document to write my term paper and ended up writing this instead, oops.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you feel like hitting me up I'm on Twitter [@epne_](https://twitter.com/epne_).


End file.
